


The Magnificent Two

by zzombae



Category: Deadpool (Comics)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Western
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 19:57:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4848464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zzombae/pseuds/zzombae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Заходят в бар Дэдпул и Боб. А бармен им и говорит: го фак йоселф</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Magnificent Two

**Author's Note:**

> Western!AU, POV Боба, обсценная лексика, рассизм, алкоголизм, патриотизм

Эй, amigo, ты это мне? Это сейчас я протираю своей задницей стулья этой ссаной brasserie, а тогда все было по-другому. Тогда с нами был Уэйд. И задница у меня была, что сдобная булочка, не то, что сейчас. Конечно, не настолько аппетитная, как у Уэйда... Чего ржешь, паскуда гнилая, думаешь, я всегда таким был? Я, между прочим, семейный был человек, пока с ним не связался, на повышение шел! Ох, времена это были. Тогда у нас без пушки за ворота не выходили — ты или быстро стреляешь, или бысто убегаешь, я тебе как есть говорю.

Впервые мы столкнулись в захолустном американском городишке на границе с Мексикой, когда улицы едва не стали красными от крови по вине одного «краснокожего», чьим единственным в жизни проступком было даже не массовое скальпирование, а невежливая манера сдохнуть до того, как столичный депьюти объявил о сборах племен для поездки в один конец до Уичитанской резервации. Как сейчас вижу умиротворенное сухое лицо старого Медведя-Который-Строит, а над ним ебало шерифа Ван Роджерса:  
— Нет, нет, нет... Не-а. Нет. Этот сраный чироки не засрет собой землю, где лежат мои Ма и Па. И бог мне судья, если хоть кто-нибудь из вас скажет иначе!  
— Что ж ты с ним делать тогда прикажешь, мэк? Не по-божески как-то просто в грязь урыть, после всего-то, — осуждающе цокает один из зевак, трусливо озираясь по сторонам в поисках поддержки. Вокруг только такие же неловкие перегляды.   
— После всего — чего? Кхо-кхо. Его сраных косо сверченных сигар, от которых полгорода мучится легочной язвой?! Дикарь пусть возвращается в сраную прерию из которой выполз!  
— Между прочим! — пропитанный наглостью голос взрывает ленивую, как осенние мухи, толпу противников похорон индейца на городском кладбище.  
Все оглядываемся. Похоже голос принадлежит выползшему из салуна проезжему ковбою. Да. Это точно он, облокотившийся на обблеванную деревянную колонну в вальяжной позе.   
— Медициной пока ещё не доказано влияние табачного листа на развитие язвы. Ни грудной, ни какой-либо. Доверься мне, свинка, я по ним большой специалист. — большую часть его лица скрывает небрежно повязанная на нос красно-черная бандана, но и не разглядев его толком, я уже знаю, что для меня он — самый красивый. Храбрец, выступивший один против всех, на что никогда не хватило бы духа у меня самого.  
— Какого че... — балдеет от хамства старина Ван Роджерс; но прежде, чем его техасские депьюти успели бы сказать «помни Аламо», закутанный в багровое пончо незнакомец пересекает улицу, вспрыгивает на телегу, вдаривает по лошадям, и, раскидав блюстителей порядка, скрывается в пыльной дали.

Дойдя до древнего конфедератского кладбища, на которое негодник укатил, наш весьма оживившийся его появлением городишко обнаружил свежезарытую могилу. Изголовье постели старого дикаря было старательно (хотя и не слишком умело) украшено костяным оберегом.   
И это было ещё не последней находкой для некоторых. Я, например, в тот день нашел себе героя...

Парни по северную сторону границы называли его Живучий Уэйд. Похоронив дикаря вопреки традициям, он стал не только моим героем, но и моим лучшим другом. Но сам он узнал об этом значительно позже — когда появился в том же самом городке, но десять лет спустя. Это случилось, когда новый шериф, коротышка Джейми, сменивший скончавшегося Ван Роджерса, отчаялся самостоятельно отстоять наше благополучие и обратился к шайке наемников, чтобы отразить повадившихся к нам на набеги pendejos с южной стороны большого песчаного моря.

Красавчик Уэйд был среди них, и если время знатно отразилось на наших хлипких домишках и вечно недовольных рожах, на его тугой ковбойской заднице оно едва ли оставило след. Похоже подонок только выигрывал на протяжении всей нашей разлуки — приобрел коня по-норовистее, и пару поблескивающих, как бестолковая el platina, кольтов, едва вмещавшихся в свисавшие по бокам седла кожаные кобуры.  
— Еда! Еда! El tacos abo el burritos! — выкрикивал он в лицо шерифу в десятый раз за этот день. — Я работаю за еду! Нет мяса? Приму и el potatos! Но это должно быть очень, очень большое количество el potatos...  
— Н-но... Но золото... Ты ведь, наверное, хочешь и какую-то сумму золотом? — оторопело бормотал Джейми, превращенный своим стоянием у ног гигантского коня с перекачанным всадником в натурального гномика.  
— Джейми. Придурок. — сплюнул я, подходя к этим двоим. — Херово, что такой как ты сделался шерифом. Еще херовее было бы, если бы ты стал торговцем из дженерал стора.  
— Э-это еще почему?!  
— Потому что ты порешь сделку, которая по сути даже не сделка, а подарок для твоей сраной задницы и для всех наших.  
Побагровевший Джейми кивнул красавчику Уэйду и дернул прочь, в сторону ранчо Синего Генри.  
— Ты, видимо, слышал, как я спрашивал у этого идиота немного potatos? — кривая ухмылка украсила самую симпатичную морду по эту сторону границы. — Но слышал ли ты, как я просил немного patronagio?  
— Я и не пытался быть выскочкой... — смущенно пробормотал я, скосив взгляд на сплетенную из конского волоса сбрую хищной скотины, на которой оббивал свою крепкую задницу Уэйд. — Просто я знаю тебя. Ты хороший парень, loco, который закопал индейца тем летом.  
— Ну извини. Я бы запомнил тебя, если бы ты, например, подал мне нормальную лопату, и мне бы не пришлось забрасывать ту мумию собственными руками. А теперь позволь мне похоронить и эту беседу!  
И беспощадно лягнув бока лошади, мой заново обретенный друг оставил меня кашлять в желтой, густой пыли.

В следующий раз мы встретились уже в битве. El Guerillos, во главе с их полоумным вождем Аки-саном, одним из первых представителей китайской «триады» по эту сторону большой лужи, съехались с нашей растрепанной бандой защитников ровно в восемь утра, когда над красными горами лениво поднималось солнце. Мне даже довелось скакать в левом фланге, довольствуясь зрелищем подскакивающих ягодиц авангарда.

Спроси любого о событиях, что последовали после того, как лошади единогласно избранного предводителем Везунчика Уэйда и Аки-сана сошлись морда к морде, а их хозяева обменялись парочкой слов. Они расскажут тебе, в особенности отживающие свое старики, они скажут тебе, как мой Уэйд пытался предупредить раскосоглазого о том, что этот город станет ему и его парням могилой, и просил его убраться куда подальше, обойдясь без кровопролития. Но они никогда не признаются тебе, что сами в эти минуты ныкались кто где мог, в дальнем конце городка, а Уэйд, ослепив ехавшего слишком близко к нему Джейми пороховым залпом, вышиб главарю мозги из рипитера, когда тот еще только-только появился на горизонте.

Мы врезались в разбитую колонну этих perros как одичавшая стая волков, паля тут и там, разрубая всадников и коней своими саблями. Конечно, после пары минут начального хаоса, когда даже мне удалось случайно уложить пару отупевших без приказов мексиканцев из взятого мной в схватку дерринджера, бандиты собрались с мыслями и регруппировались. Конечно, и десяток наших ребят полег в тот день в пустыне. И, конечно же, в какой-то момент схватки, когда исход уже снова стал непредсказуем, мне понадобилось выехать между перезаряжающим револьверы хвастуном Уэйдом и целящимся в него из проклятой ручной пушки недомерком (может хоть мой труп ты сочтешь другом, заносчивый ублюдок?!).

Кончился этот акт героизма странно. Вот, сразу после выстрела, падает pendejo. А вот я сам, корячащийся от нестерпимой боли в ноге. А вот Уэйд. Спешившийся Уэйд. Улыбается, убедившись, что рана пустяковая, мой заботливый друг Уэйд. Он поднимает один из своих револьверов — легкий дымок еще идет от дула — и убедившись на этот раз уже в том, что мой заплывший кровью взгляд зафиксирован на нем, демонстративно стреляет себе в висок. Немного покачивается, падает, поднимается, глупо пожимая плечами и снова вскакивает на лошадь... Топот от ее копыт убаюкивает меня так крепко, что просыпаюсь я только в госпитале в трех городах и двух ночах беспамятства отсюда.

Вот и спрашивают меня теперь всякие молодые ублюдки вроде тебя — почему ты запил? А я отвечаю, и смотрю потом, как перешептываются, крутя у виска пальцами и злоупотребляя словом «loco».  
Я уже различаю тех, кто «особо сильно» не поверит по их виду... Для них моя история звучит куда короче.  
А я просто усмехаюсь, указываю на корявую бронзовую статую в центре моего сраного города, и шепчу : «как же мне было не спиться? Старина Уэйд оплатил мне первую пинту.»


End file.
